


The Soldier: the Legend of Midoriya

by AlphabetSoup86



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Alternate Universe - Pro Heroes (My Hero Academia), Alternate Universe - Quirks (My Hero Academia), Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, F/M, Gen, M/M, Protective Kirishima Eijirou, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:22:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28812621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphabetSoup86/pseuds/AlphabetSoup86
Summary: Bakugou thought as a first class soldier of the Fire nation, he’d be capable of anything. But when Kirishima, Commander of the Earth Kingdom Liberation Unit, is captured for interrogation he starts to question his loyalty. Will he liberate this traitor?#AU
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Jirou Kyouka/Kaminari Denki, Midoriya Izuku/Kirishima Eijirou, Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. The Prisoner

BAKUGOU:

“Here come the new comers!” Denki jeers, peering over the railing. He’s leaning so far over it to get a closer look he could practically fall off.

Bakugou responds, “Don’t make it sound like a party. These are fucking _ prisoners _ .”

Denki rolls his eyes and continues, “I heard one of ‘em is a  _ commander _ from the Earth Kingdom Liberation Unit.”

Bakugou recalls the debriefs from earlier this morning about several new convicts, all of them have serious arrests which means they are going to be transported to the Boiling Rock. It's been weeks since he’s been at that prison because he was needed for an assignment off the mainland. Now he was to return in a few days and get off this boring  _ ass _ ship in the middle of southern seas. Although, he doesn’t need to worry about boredom anymore because he has new toys to chew.

The prisoners are lined up right at the edge of the starboard, waiting for the plank to meet the otherside of the ship. Each prisoner is lined up and shackled at the ankle and the wrists with the finest steal from their mainland. Looking at them waddle their way onto the boat always makes Denki snicker. They mope onto the ship, laden from the shackles and dense summer heat while waddling like penguin-otters with their tail between their legs. One prisoner drags behind reluctantly--there’s always a fighter--and a guard shoves him to move along. He has red hair falling in all the wrong directions with ragged pants and he’s shirtless. Although even with a shirt, it would probably be hard to disguise his burly stature. He was practically the biggest one there. That had to be the commander.

“Bakugou.” The warden calls from the deck above. The two guards stand at attention and look toward him at the Pilot House above deck. “Time to go welcome our new recruits.”

~

Inside the hall is an immense, rectangular metallic prison three levels high with each jail cell being a few feet apart. It's much cooler inside but the atmosphere is dense with regret and disdain. Older prisoners spectate from their cells, other guards are lined up on the railing to get a look at the new recruits. Some prisoners whistle, bang against the walls, and mock the new prisoners-- _ fresh meat, welcome, pretty hair, fucking bitches _ \--the guard whistles and the room grows quiet. The warden steps forward in front of Bakugou and Dabi. 

He says, “Good afternoon, I am Chief Warden and captain of this ship. If you cooperate I’ll allow you to enjoy this last exclusive excursion before you meet your fates at the Boiling Rock. Any questions?”

There’s a lingering pause until the red haired prisoner smirks, “Yeah, when’s lunch? I’m starving.” Some prisoners smirk at this which makes Bakugou’s nostrils flare. How dare they joke at such a time? Instantly, he raises his arm and pulls all his anger into a burst of fire at their feet. The prisoners scramble backwards trying to avoid the flames as it sears the metal into a charcoal black.

“Don’t be facetious.” The warden’s tone darkens. “Cooperation is the best option, so long as you don’t want to look like the floor.” 

Bakugou glowers at the red haired prisoner who stares back blankly. He had some fight in him for sure and Bakugou would be the one to break it. 

~

The warden is babbling about paper work for the new prisoners and it's giving Bakugou a headache. He leans against the wall agonizing over his sullen words about backgrounds, arrests, and penalties. The warden’s office is simple: a desk is covered in papers and files that he spreads to read and behind him on the wall is a map of their next travels. All that didn’t mean shit to him. He was only waiting for the interrogation to start later tonight. Dabi looks just as bored, leaning in a chair with papers in his hand. Although it doesn’t really look like he’s reading, it's more of a cursory glance at each page.

“Boss, this is great and all but when do we get to the fun part? We’re not assistants, we’re soldiers, first class.”

“ _ I’m _ first class.” Bakugou corrects. “You’re second.”   
“For now.” Dabi jeers, unbothered by his remark. He doesn’t even look at him when he grabs the next set of papers. “Once we return to the mainland, I’m sure I’ll be first class. Especially after our mission.”   
“How did that go anyway? I heard you turned everything to ashes.” The warden muses.

“Oh I did. I made sure that the entire village was gone and the necessary instruments were extracted.”

“Instruments?” Bakugou looks up at the soldier. 

“Oh? They didn’t tell you?” He glances at him. “I heard they’re running some new experiments, and needed some weird stuff.”   
“We burned down a village for experiments?” 

“We burned down a village because they were hiding something we needed. That’s what they get for  _ treason _ .”

There was a twist in Bakugou’s stomach. He doesn’t mind certain aspects of being a soldier. Especially for his nation. But to burn an entire innocent village down in the earth kingdom over a possible new experiment? It didn’t sit right with him. There could have been less damage like scarring their village elder, burning their supplies for the month, or so on. But he only remembers children screaming for their lives as houses burned to nothing. Their screams still haunt him. Also, why hadn’t they told him about the supplies they needed?

The warden interrupts, “Treason is miniscule compared to what that brat Earth Kingdom Liberator has done. Treason, theft, soldiers murdered--this list is endless. According to this he will receive the death penalty after several interrogation sessions.” 

“Several?” Dabi beams. Oh no, he was not letting him have all the fun.

“Several.” Bakugou says, striding over to the warden’s desk. “That I will be leading.”   
“I agree, he is a first class and we’re dealing with a commander.”   
Dabi sighs, “I’ve led several investigations but if you insist, boss.”

Dabi never put up much of a fight when it came to Bakugou’s superiority. Now that he thinks about it, he didn’t question anyone's authority. That may seem like a benefit to most, but Bakugou was skeptical. It always seems as if Dabi was scheming. He might not be putting up a fight because he’s waiting patiently for his next kill. That, or he truly didn’t care about ranks or authority. Where did they find this kid? He hasn’t known Dabi for very long and fortunately he never will when they return to the Rock. 

“Best break his mouth in first.” The warden warns. “He may like to talk, but I’m sure he won’t  _ squeal _ .”

~

Later that night, Bakugou orders two guards to move the Liberator to their interrogation room situated between the hall and the boiler room. Since it's completely made of heavy metals and beside the boiler room, it was agonizingly hot. Most of the time, the heat is enough to finish interrogations quickly; however, he doubted that would be the case for the Liberator. Bakugou waits patiently outside the door, thinking of quick and in depth questions to ask while the guards pummel him inside. The groaning and shouting only grow when they start to shove him against the scorching walls and it almost bears a bit of grief in Bakugou’s heart. He can remember the groaning woman crying and shouting as a soldier burns her from the ankles up. But she doesn’t cry for her own safety, she cries for her children who lay beneath her.  _ No please sir--! _

“Sir?” A guard says, opening the door. His knuckles are covered in blood as he pushes the door further open. “We think he’s ready.”

Bakugou can only muster a, “Finally,” as he enters the room. The air is so humid it's stifling even to this fire bender. But the floor is cool thanks to the ocean beneath them. The Liberator is chained to a chair, his muscles heaving as he leans forward taking in the scorching heat and pain. His eyes are bruised and he has burn marks across his shoulders and back.

“I’m not surprised you’re in here.” He wheezes before coughing up bloody spit on the floor.

“You shouldn’t be with your little act earlier. I don’t like disrespect.”

“The only thing disrespectful... in this room is the  _ heat _ .”

Bakugou’s eye twitches, “You’re still cracking jokes? I’ll beat that humor right out of you.”   
“All the fire in hell can’t break my humor.”

“I don’t think you’ve had mine.” Bakugou’s fists tighten. “Leave the room.” The other guards don’t hesitate at his command and slam the door closed behind him.

“I guess you’re a demon.” The liberator leans his head back, he’s sweating from head to toe. The burn marks are starting to boil on his skin and blood scars his chest.

“I can cool you down if you answer me truthfully.” Bakugou lifts his foot under the leg of the chair and pulls his leg up. It sends the red haired prisoner falling onto his back. He groans a little and Bakugou can’t tell if it's the relief of the cool floor or the pain from the fall.  _ This guy doesn’t hide his emotions very well. _

“What is your name?” Bakugou asks as he peers over him.

“I’ll tell you mine if you tell me yours.”

Bakugou kicks him in the stomach and he winces. “Your name!”   
“Ah, K-Kirishima Eijirou…”   
“What were you doing at the camp near the Southern Air Temple?”   
“Picking Daisies.”

_ Spirits, this guy is relentless.  _ Bakugou picks up the prisoner’s shoulders and slams him back onto the floor. Kirishima groans and he lands a few more punches to the chest. Despite the chains and guards from weakening him earlier, he had pretty sturdy muscles. He was rock solid. Kirishima is gasping for air after his last punch to the sternum and he sits the prisoner back up away from the cool floor.

“What were your team doing near the Southern Air Temple?”   
“Picking...d-dais.. _ oof _ !” Another punch, this time at his jaw. If he heard that flower again, he would literally beat the shit out of this guy. “...Daisies.” He spat at the ground in front of him. Bakugou’s had enough of this guy’s banter. If he didn’t have answers in the next few days, he would be a laughing stock. Not to mention, he doesn’t like disrespect especially from a low life prisoner. 

“Y’know what?” Bakugou snaps, gripping Kirishima’s swollen jaw. “I’m gonna break that petty little mouth of yours in.”   
“F-fuckin’..wha--?” Bakugou squeezes his mouth, hungry to find some sort of weakness. But when Kirishima stares back, there is nothing but confusion and strength in his eyes, he wouldn’t back down easily. Lucky for him, Bakugou always liked a challenge. 

He lets go of Kirishima’s face and pulls a chain loose enough to free him from the chair before tightening them back. He could hear Kirishima seething through his teeth when he tugs them as tight as possible against his skin. He gets a fist full of Kirishima’s red hair and kicks the chair from underneath him. Kirishima groans and Bakugou likes it--maybe a little too much. He uses the force of his arm down, tugging Kirishima’s head and body to the floor compelling him on his knees. 

Kirishima realizes what’s happening and begins to fumble. His head whips from side to side but Bakugou still has the fist full of hair. Bakugou is undoing his belt and revealing his member. Kirishima glares and snarls at him. He notices Kirishima has unbelievably sharp teeth and a shiver runs down his spine. Either this better fucking work, or else he becomes a eunich.

“I don’t care what you do, I won’t talk.” Kirishima seethes.  _ I beg to differ. _

Bakugou ignores it and retorts, “You bite me and I’ll fucking burn your face off.”   
“What if you like i--” Before another annoying fucking word comes out his mouth, Bakugou shoves his length into Kirishima’s mouth. His teeth graze his cock when he pushes in but he reaches the back of his throat with ease. It's warm and Kirishima gags on it in surprise. He gives him a moment to catch his breath before thrusting again. 

At first his thrusts are forceful holding Kirishima’s hair in one hand and his jaw in the other. But Bakugou is starting to get a little distracted, Kirishima’s mouth is warm and tongue slides in tune with his thrusting. It's pleasing him more than he thought and now he craves the pleasure over pain. Kirishima’s groaning causes vibrations around his cock and stirs a warmth in stomach. He tightens his fist of Kirishima’s hair and uses his other hand to pull his head down deeper. Bakugou groans, the warmth in his stomach is getting hotter and white flashes cloud his eyes. For a moment, he thinks hears Kirishima moan and it sends him over the edge, releasing his semen deep into Kirshima’s mouth.

When Bakugou steps back, Kirishima is gasping for air, coughing up the last of Bakugou’s jizz. Bakugou, triumphantly pulls his belt back together, and glares at the red head.

“Think you can give me answers now?”    
“O-over... _ my _ dead...f-fucking body.”


	2. The Proverb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirishima has a secret suspicion about Bakugou and is toying for an answer.

BAKUGOU:

Two days. Its been two days of  _ incessant _ torture and interrogating resulting in little answers. Kirishima couldn’t even keep conscious so he was sent to the infirmary. Bakugou couldn’t lie, he also needed a break to think about another strategy. He would need answers in a few more days before they reached the Boiling Rock. By then, he would most likely be executed for his crimes and their lead to stopping the liberation would begin.

“C’mon man, is that liberator really so bad that you won’t even eat?” Denki inquires, his mouth full of food from his plate. Bakugou looks down, savory salmon untouched, and he sighs. This was frustrating!

“Bite me, doofus.” 

“Ah, there’s the guy I know.”

Bakugou snares and snatches the plate off the table.

“Oh, c’mon!”   
“Eat by yourself, you’re annoying.” He sits up and walks away.

~

“I’m glad you’re here. I have to tell you something.” The warden speaks, not even glancing at the soldiers.

“Out with it already.” Dabi retorts.

“I want the liberating commander out on the floor for the next few days.”

“Why would you want that?” Bakugou snaps. 

The warden doesn’t flinch, “It gives the other prisoners a sense of hopelessness. I want them to remember what happens when scum try to forge against our nation.”

“That or you’ll start a riot!” Bakugou glares. “I don’t approve, and as far as I’m concerned he’s my responsibility.”

“Then are you saying you haven’t broken him?”

“Well, I--”

“How about that ‘useful’ information you were so adamant to get?” 

“Shut up, I got enough information so far!”

Bakugou did obtain some answers during the last few hours he’d spent with the convict. The liberator became so overwhelmed that he could barely speak. One answer about the liberation was that it wasn’t actually an army--just a few skilled benders and craftsmen across the land. There were secret hide outs but he “couldn’t” remember where. And that they would be coming for him, that last part Bakugou didn’t believe nor did he report it. 

“If nothing else, the inmates will definitely turn him around. Perhaps use one as leisure? Threaten to kill one of the elder maidens, they aren’t of use to us.”

“...I’ll consider it.” Bakugou didn’t consider it, no need to involve someone else in his heinous crimes.

In the morning, he would be forced to help around the ship and eat with the other inmates. Who knows who he could rally? Then again, most the convicts on the ship were too melancholy, it could rub off on him. From there, the convict would give them the information he needs and he’s executed. Unfortunately, Bakugou remembers the words Kirishima said duing his torture session,  _ over my dead body.  _ This might not work. 

~

The morning sea breeze is so intense that he can feel the bitter sea salt building up in his blonde hair. It would need a thorough brushing when the day is over. He looks over the crowd of inmates on the second deck, they shiver and scurry across the first deck making sure things are tidy for the crew to use. The sun is just peaking over the horizon which doesn’t give them much warmth, but it's a relief compared to the scorcher they’ve had for the past few days. 

“One of the crew members thinks there might be a storm coming in a few days.” Denki remarks beside him.

“By then we should be closer to the mainland, we should beat the storm before it gets here.”

“Are you watching your boyfriend arrive?” Denki muses. Bakugou slams a fist into his arm and he stumbles back. Idiot.Bakugou threatens, “Say more shit and I will throw you into the sea.”

“You’d be doing me a favor. This sea life is boring, we’re not meant for the water.” Denki whines, holding his beaten arm.

That he could agree on, however, this wasn’t the time to worry over their location. There were more important things to observe like Kirishima walking out onto the first deck of the ship. He has a slight limp on his way up and his shit red hair is tied back. The length of his hair is practically down to his shoulder, someone should have cut it all off. But now, he wears the same inmate garb, a simple maroon shirt and trousers. If it wasn’t for his tall, burly build he would look like a regular prisoner. 

At first, the inmates keep their distance and observe him carefully. Kirishima doesn’t seem to be bothered by it. They watch as the fearsome earthbending leader pulls at the cleaning supplies and nets. No one helps him, no one even says his name, and they move at the same rate he does: slow and steady. Maybe this would work?

“We’ll see how well this goes.” Denki smiles. “If not, you’ll handle it.”   
“Yeah, with no fucking problem.”

~

It was a fucking problem. Bakugou wasn’t sure if this morning’s display was a hoax or some sort of alternate personality but the Kirishima he’s dealing with now is practically his old self. For hours he’s energetically cleaned, helped inmates and the guards, and teased Bakugou any chance he had. It was driving Bakugou insane and he kept having to throw him back into his cell. It was like babysitting a child. Thank goodness it was almost dinner, then he would be able to interrogate him again. To wipe that annoying smile right off his face. 

Bakugou is leaning against the wall watching the inmates eat on the floor in groups. The food they are fed was scraps from whatever the guards didn’t eat. That or the last goods they caught from this morning. It smelled putrid but the inmates gobbled it down as if it were their last supper. Dinner was always the loudest because that’s when everyone gets a chance to eat and socialize. An elderly man stands near Kirishima, his plate full of food and hands shaking. Kirishima is too busy scarfing down his food to notice. The old man crouches slowly and his hands lean in too close to his chest causing it to spill onto him and the floor.  Just before Kirishima and the others can help the old man, a guard hurries over to interrupt them. He hauls the old man from his shoulders to stand.

“Look at this mess! Clean this shit up!”   
“O-of course!”

“Hey leave him alone, I’ll clean it!” Kirishima defends, standing. 

“Back up, I told him to do it. Know your place!”

Kirishima doesn’t hesitate, he pulls his arms back, ready to punch and the guard swings his leg to kick the side of his ribs. Kirishima blocks with his forearms and grabs the guard’s ankle and pushes his leg back so he falls on his spine. Kirishima is towering over him but Bakugou intervenes. He takes a deep breathe and tightens his fists, punching out fireballs in their direction--only enough to separate the crowd. Kirishima and the inmates disperse trying to dodge the flames. Other guards join in to stop the scared prisoners from scurrying around the room.   
“Get to your cells!” A guard barks.

Too late, other inmates are scared or infuriated and begin to fight back. This dinner has turned into a riot. Guards are separating the prisoners from clawing and punching at each other. People are shouting and cursing around them. The metal walls cause echoes to rattle the whole haul. Even those within their cells are screaming in anger. Despite the chaos, Bakugou is focused only on one thing and Kirishima is looking right back.

Bakugou dives into the crowd making his way toward Kirishima. Kirishima turns to push another guard away before blocking Bakugou’s punch. He ducks low and kicks his foot forward trying to knock him off balance but he jumps over it. Kirishima’s punch misses Bakugou’s face as he leaps backwards. His heart is pounding against his chest and he almost grins. Finally, a fucking fight he’s been  _ waiting _ for. Bakugou musters every inch of his breath with a deep inhale and exhales fire right from his fists. Despite his wounds, Kirishima is making effortless dodges, and closes in on Bakugou.  _ Bold _ ! He thinks and stands on the balls of his feet. Kirishima lunges for a tackle and just when he aims to kick Kirishima in his sternum, Kirishima dives under his leg! He pops up full force grabbing the back of Bakugou’s knee and neck before slamming him into the metal floor.

“Fuck!” He curses as his spine agonizes over the weight of Kirishima. 

“Funny, I prefer to be on  _ top _ .” Kirishima growls.

Bakugou can feel his face heat up and growl back. There’s no way he’s leaving this ship alive after that comment. Kirishima’s grip around his neck is so tight his nails are starting to pierce his skin and he takes his last few breaths in deeply. He focuses on using the heat feeling his throat and releases the fire from his mouth making Kirishima double back. The flames reach all the way to the ceiling setting off the fire alarm and the sprinklers. Water rains down every inch of the hall, ceasing everyone’s fight and stirring confusion. 

“Fuck.” Bakugou says, sitting up in his now soaked armor. Thank goodness his armor was light but the metal plates around his calves and shoulders would definitely rust. Also, he didn't have to worry about that sea salt in his hair. His eyes meet Kirishima’s, who is holding the side of his head, and he’s staring right back. It makes Bakugou’s heart skip a beat.

A whistle interrupts their moment. They look to the source of the sound. Dabi is whistling from the second floor and Bakugou can’t help but feel annoyed about what’s going to happen next.

~

The hall is back to normal within hours thanks to the crew members. But that doesn’t make the warden happy, nothing ever really does. He chastises Bakugou for a while, but Bakugou is barely listening. Dabi is listening from the desk while the warden paces his office. He can’t stop thinking about the way Kirishima stared at him. The way his hair was plastered to his skin and his clothes to his skin, he could see every inch of that idiot. The thought of that makes Bakugou’s stomach flutter. But his eyes were focused directly on Bakugou’s, despite the water and shouting. It was like he was searching for something in him. Was it remorse? Was it anger? He couldn’t read his face at all.  _ Maybe he didn’t want to. _

“Are you listening to me?”

“Yeah, yeah. I heard it all before!” 

The warden huffs, “I swear--it's been like this the whole trip. Unorganized and undisciplined! I don’t know how you managed to be first class, you can’t even control your temper!”

“Unlike me.” Dabi interjects.

They reply in unison, “Shut up!”

Bakugou argues, “I’m first class because I’m the best at everything I do!”

“Prove to me that your first class, god damn it and get me some answers. Or I’ll have a full report to the Capital!” He threatens. Bakugou finds this threat half-empty, but he wouldn’t give him the chance. He would get answers. He would prove he’s first class.

~

Kirishima was placed back into the interrogation room; although it was much cooler tonight than the previous ones. The water leaking in and the sea breeze has kept it a lukewarm temperature rather than a boil. This makes it less intimidating, but Kirishima is tired as he sat chained to a chair in that empty room. His eyes were dark underneath now and his hair was sticking against his skin still. If the temperature didn’t bother him, his health probably is. Bakugou enters the room and slams the door behind him. It stirs Kirishima but he stares at the floor, exhausted.

“Ah, you’ve returned. Are you ready for round two?” He says.

Bakugou retorts, “You’re chained to the chair. There will be no round two.”

“I’m chained because I choose to be.”

“Sure tough guy, I’d like to see you fucking break it.” Bakugou folds his arms. He’ll remain facetious until the day he dies.

Kirishima inquires, “Can we try something different tonight?”

“No--”

“I was thinking if you answer my question, I could  _ possibly _ answer yours.”

“You cannot barter with me.” 

“You don’t have a choice.”

There’s silence. Bakugou never thought he would have to deal with such a stubborn character. And what’s with the change of heart? What would he want to know? Was it his health? This was annoying the hell out of him.

“You are a prisoner of the Fire nation army!” Bakugou angrily reminds him. “You’ve lost! You can’t make a deal with me. Now if you don’t answer my questions, I will burn off your face and this time I won’t  _ miss _ !”   
Kirishima says slowly, “‘You can no more win a war, than you can--’”

Bakugou interrupts, “‘Win an earthquake.’ So what? You think you can still win?”

There’s silence again. Bakugou feels his anger rising, Kirishima is unbothered. He raises his fist and Kirishima speaks, “Wait!” He pauses.

“...how did you know that quote?” He inquires.

Bakugou growls, “What quote?”

“That’s an Earth kingdom proverb.”

“So what?”   
“Earlier today, you also did an earth bending move...the one where you were trying to kick me. How did you know that?”

Bakugou freezes and Kirishima cocks his head to the side.

“So what?”

“...Bakugou, wasn’t it?”   
“Don’t say my name.”

“How did you know--”

“I don’t fucking know, I heard it--”

“Maybe you’re Earth Kingdom scum... _ like me _ .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you're all enjoying the story. This series kind of starts in the middle of Midoriya's acesion as the Avatar. But I'll be writing that part after I finish this one. It's actually kind of interesting writing it from Bakugou's perspective. I can never tell if I'm going too hard or too soft for him.  
> The Earthquake and war quote is by Jeannette Rankin, I don't own that quote and I am not plagiarizing. 
> 
> By the way! I am a college student so please bare with me if I update chapters later than usually, I'll try to make it a weekly update but who knows with the amount of classes I'm taking this semester.
> 
> Enjoy!


	3. I Know You

KIRISHIMA:

Bakugou flinches for a moment, his expression is completely vulnerable confirming Kirishima’s accusation. 

“Listen, you’ve got some sick twisted story in your head probably because I hit it too hard.” Bakugou growls.

Kirishima’s voice is steady, “I know what I’m talking about. I’m surprised I didn’t see it sooner, you still have that fiery passion in your eyes.”

“Zip it!” He raises his fist, and for a moment Kirishima flinches. That’s new. But he doesn’t land a hit, he’s just raising his fist. “So what if I was raised in the Earth Kingdom? I was in a fire nation colony--”

“I’ve been to a fire nation colony.”

“Ugh!”

“It was six years ago...I met a blonde haired kid just like you. He was my age and he helped me after a raid destroyed my own village. Ring any bells?”  
Bakugou’s lips twist from anger to realization, his mouth pursed with curiosity. Has it been true? The boy he met a few years ago was the soldier standing before him? That day was intense for Kirishima. His village wasn’t large and it had few people, some earth benders who scavenged the land for jewels and metals for the kingdom.

When the raid began, the burning red flags blocked that afternoon sun. There were dozens of komodo rhinos trampling in and it shook the ground to its core. The village realized they were in peril when one of those beasts trampled a young woman! Her shriek sent the entire village into a frenzy! Kirishima hurried out of his home to fight but his mother pulled him aside. She pulled him by his sleeves so hard it felt like they would tear and he’s barely keeping up. People shoved past him and there’s a smell of something burning--he hoped it wasn't flesh. The crowd is scrambling in an array of directions and the screams only get more severe as they make their way through the village close to a ravine. 

Kirishima could barely breathe and he couldn’t tell if it's from the running or the smoke that's flooded the area. He can feel the heat of their attacks against his back and villagers were shoving by. Their screams are met with the sounds of destruction falling trees, burning buildings, and the thunderous pounding of the komodo rhinos. His mother trips at the pool of the ravine and he looks back to get her.

“No! Keep going, they’re looking for earthbenders!”

“Mom!” He screams. There’s one rhino just a hundred feet away, he’s closing in, ready to attack. He wants to get in a fighting stance but his body won’t move. He’s frozen with fear. If they take away his mother, he doesn’t know what he would do. Maybe if he begged? Should he just fight?

“Eijirou!” That wasn’t his mom’s voice, it was Taishiro’s! His mentor, who has cared for his family, grabs him from behind. Taishiro tugs Kirishima over his shoulders and sprints away. He’s so surprised he can’t even move.  _ No! I have to save Mom!  _ His thoughts fumble and his arms reach out to her. She reached back but she looked relieved. She was going to be slaughtered, right in front of him but she looked  _ happy _ . 

That’s the last look he remembers of his mother before she’s slaughtered. It was the last he remembered of that raid for that matter. When he woke up it was in the thick of the forest and someone was poking his face. Every inch of his muscles ached and his head felt heavy so he didn’t move, but the person kept poking at him.

“Hey! Wake up!” When he opened his eyes, he saw a blonde teen with raging red eyes. “Good, it's about time.”

“I know you.” Kirishima says solemnly. “I know  _ you _ , from a southern colony on the Earth Kingdom.”   
“What?”

“I-I met a kid, just my age, he helped me get my strength back. It was you, almost five years ago.”

“If that’s true--”   
“I know it is.”    
“You had black hair--”

“I can explain that.” Kirishima defends, he leans forward anxiously despite the chains around his chest. “But you’ve got to believe me I’m the same guy! I know who you were before you left. Kind, strong, and a great bender. You weren’t like--”

“Hey, shut up!”   
“No seriously--” He covers Kirishima’s mouth. They’re both staring at each other and listening for the outside. It was the warden’s voice but he could barely make out the words. His voice disappears moments later down the hall but Bakugou doesn’t remove his hand. 

“Let me tell you something, if this is true... our sudden  _ reunion _ , doesn’t mean anything. I am still a fucking solider. And that’s your fucking fault.” His voice is low and bitter with his hand squeezing his face so tight he thought he might rip it off. “You better have fucking answers next time I come in here.”

When he releases his face, Kirishima sighs with a brief relief. Bakugou’s threat left a cold shiver down his spine. It’s true, it was another mistake Kirishima made. Kirishima’s last escape from the fire nation resulted in Bakugou being captured. But that is a memory for another day, he had to focus on the present. Bakugou is reaching for the door handle and Kirishima takes a deep breath.

“You don’t have to be a soldier anymore--not for them. For yourself! You can right the wrong, if you save me you’ll save hundreds--!”   
“Shut up, shit hair.”

He slams the door behind him. Now what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry for the delay but I've got school work to finish and college is no joke during the pandemic. I know this chapter is brief but that's because the next few chapters are going to be long and intense. Thank you for your support!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I didn’t expect to get so many reviews. This will actually be an in-depth story, not a one shot. I also plan to add sequels!
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
